Remember, Lelouch?
by NamiLendiL
Summary: Yaoi. From the last scene, Lelouch died with Suzaku's sword. And they remembered something very dearly for them.


Sorry for my bad english really, i'm triying to fix it^^ But even so thank you for reading 3

"This is for the best"

Yes, we knew it all long. For the world peace, for everyone sake,

Lelouch has to die!

And i know...you didn't want to die at all, you wanted to live happily with your sister, mother, in your own home.

But because of so much unnecessary terrible things, here we are now.

I'm killing you, with my own hands, within my sword.

I'm killing a Britannian King.

I'm killing "real" Zero with Zero Mask.

I'm killing my first and best friend, my best foe.

And i'm...killing my first love...

I can feel your last breathe on my skin. You can't see my face because of the mask but i can see your almost dead face clearly.

So beautiful and noble.

"Su...Suzaku..."

Aah, i know, you didn't want to die at all...Don't look at me like you've relieved already...

"Thank...you."

...

"Damn it..."

I didn't want you to die..At all!

So when you're out of your last breathe, i can't even hug you, i can't kiss you, i can't say i will love you forever, even tough you toke someone so precious to me with you.

I can't say you already toke her life, and you are giving up on your life too.

I can't say you are a selfish bastard.

Because we are not just normal humans.

I know you have to die for peace of world, i know we already decided to do this months ago.

So just let me remember one last memory.

That day we become "one"

"Remember Lelouch, that was such a terrible day. I told you i have someone special in my heart. And you looked at me like you were hurt. That made me angry you know, cause you rejected me when we were child. I told you i love you but you said we don't have time for this and just cut me off.

So, i said. " What's with that face?"

You turned your face and said "What face? It's nothing." with angry voice.

"Oh, is that so...okay"

After a minute of silence, you asked what kind of woman is she, that made me fall in love with her so easily. And you said it with annoying tone of voice, it almost like you were jelous.

"It's just a normal woman" i said. "But so smart and kindhearted."

"Hmph! So that makes me fool and evil right?"

"How and when is the woman i like became your rival, Lelouch? Can you explain it to me?"

Aah, that was the first time i saw that you actually blushed all over your ears. That was weird and cute in the same time.

Whereupon you just said, "Since you confessed your feelings to me."

I smirked. "Come on, we were just child back then. And you were my first real friend."

He stood up suddenly. "So you saying all of your confessing was just a childish prank?!"

"Not that far Lelou, i mean..."

"I get it! No more talk."

We were having our afternoon tea in the club room , there was pouring rain outside. It was almost like night time, we could see each other barely.

"Don't get up, i can't see your face."

"Shut up!" -Crash! I see his hands trembled.

"Wow, that was a great thunder."

"Ye..yeah."

-CRASH! He held on the chair and sat down.

"Lelou, don't tell me?"

"It's nothing...i just suprised..."

For a minute...he looked kinda cute.

"Why are you laughing you bastard! i told you it's not like i scared of thunder or something!"

"Haha Lelouch... you are denying it."

"What!"

I stood up and cared his cheek. "That's cute you know?"

He looked at me with big wonder and his eyes sparkled for a second . Then turned his gaze away. "Don't joke with me. What was our conservation before a minute?"

"Thats true..."

Yeah, actually not just Lelou, i suprised with myself too. That unexpected comeback feelings...

feels similar but intrensting too.

CRASH!

"Unh!" He pulled my shirt and hide his face in it. "Shit..."

"Nee Lelou..."

"What is it?"

"I want you now."

I saw his body shivered. "Wha...what are you saying?"

"Lelouch!" I moaned.

"Hnn?"He answered me with the same moaning voice, and made me unable to hold it in. I pulled my shirt away from his face, and grabbed his chain. "I said i still want you." And kissed his trembling lips.

"Nh...Su..Suzaku!"

I relased his lips after a wet, hungry kiss. We were out of breath, and our eyes met. "I'll give myself to you..." he said.

"Will you really?"

He nodded his head.

After this, i couldn't control myself anymore, grabbed his body roughly and made him lean down to table.

"Sorry beforehand, I'll hurt you bad." Opened his shirt and start to lick his already aroused pink nipples.

"Nn...there..."

"Where?" I bited his nipple, "There?"

"Nnn!"

"Are you really feeling it just from your nipples?"

"Shut...shut up.."

His pale skin looking so white in the dark, trembling because breathing heavily from pleasure, lips are wet from my kiss a while ago...

This is what i dreamed about.

"Let me prepare you."

My hand went to his underpart. "This is already hard huh?"

"Nn...Don't embarass me idiot!" He covered his face with his hands.

"No, show me your face..."

"Don't want to!"

"Lelou, you don't understand right?"

"Huh?...nn Ah! Ah!"

I spread his legs and licked his 'already dripping' cock.

"Nn...sto..Suza..ku"

And started to suck it.

"Ah! Ah! Ahh!"

I stand up and released his face from his hands again, but this time, his almost come face was waiting for me.

"I have to see your face, or else i won't be satisfied. I have to see you when you are moaning,crying, when you are biting your lips, panting from pleasure. I have to see them all."

Our face were so close to each other, so his fastened breathe was licking my body.

"It has to be you...Cause i love you."

"Nnn..."

He shivered and relieved after few pants.

"Hehe,You came?"

He closed his eyes. "Because you just...said something really...weird."

I licked my lips. "Yeah...and what's your answer for it?"

After a second of silence, he opened his eyes and turned his gaze to mine.

And then he spread his legs,

I felt my heart went crazy and my body felt incredibly hot. This is the explaining of "Losing control?"

"Don't arouse me anymore, i'll break you."

His tired face smiled. "Hehe, you're always like this, childish, idiot, overdose guy."

I frowned. "What the hell?"

But his hand fondled my chin. "Do it, if its you, im okay with it."

I can't stop trembling anymore.

"Shit! What i just told you!" I went down his hole after a smooch, and spreaded it.

"Looks so sexy."

"Ahhh! No! Don't Lick it!"

I started to lick his hole, even tough i was just doing this for make him feel good, i was almost coming with that.

"Nnn...nnnnh"

"I can't wait anymore!" And i thrusted his inside.

"AAAH!"

After first thrust, i couldn't move for a while. Was so tight, hot, made me stunned.

"So..So good!"

**LELOUCH**

My inside feels so full, i'm looking this handsome child. His face looks like he is in pain, but smiling in the same time.

I guess that is what they call pleasure.

My sight is blurry, but i can feel every touch, every thrust, making me moan and cry.

"Aah aaah! Slow...slow down idiot!"

I can hear every love sound.

"I...I can't now...sorry, i love you...really. i love you. Nn!"

I always, always wanted this man. Not just as a friends, as a lover too.

So when his big thing thrusting inside of me roughly, i can't keep my eyes away from his passionate eyes and well built army body.

Looks delicious.

"What the...even tough im the one who inside of you, your eyes still full of allmighty."

"Heh, so you wanted to see my weak face? I won't let you!"

He stopped.

"Nn...what is it? Why are you stopping?"

He didn't answer, just looked at me with his intense gaze.

"Hey...Suzaku?"

"I won't do anything anymore."

"HUH?!" What is that mean?

Then he hold my arms and lean on me.

"Beg for it!"

**SUZAKU**

"What...what is that mean?"

Lelouch, looking me with a big suprise. And his breath getting faster.

"Who..."

"Huh?"

"Who is gonna beg for something like this! You dick!"

"Dick? Ah yeah...yours..."

His eyes got bigger for a second, then he close them with embarassment.

Well, that was just making me more horny, that's all.

I grabbed his. "It looks like its gonna burst, can you hold it?"

"Nnn...why you?"

His body was shaking, from embarasment? Or pleasure?

He halfly stood up.

" Okay...i'll do it."

"Wha! Ah!"

He suddenly fell on my body and his lips kissed my cock.

That was absolutely amazing. When he gave me a blowjob. I couldn't think any else. Just watched his beautiful, almighty face, down my body. His red lips, hot mouth, caressing me. And his eyes. Looking at me. With all power they have.

"I will come...nn stop it Lelouch!"

"BEG FOR IT!"

"Wha?"

He turned my play to his own!

"You are...so dangerous!"

He smiled with big joy. "Indeed, i am."

I raised my both hands, "Okay i give up!"

And leaned over his body, " I beg you princess..." bited his ear.

"Nn!"

And said it with hoarse voice," give yourself to me!"

He turned his head. "You...idiot." and hugged me.

"Do whatever you want!"

That was trigger for me, so i entered his body roughly again. But this time, my mind was already so numb, i couldn't stop myself. Even tough i could hear Lelouch's all of panting, cries.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Don't...So fast!"

"Nn...your inside...so hot!" Licked my lips. Well that was really a feast.

"Suzaku! Ah! So deep!"

I spread his legs.

"Wha...what are you doing! Sto-AAH!"

"Now its more deep."

He couldn't properly breathe for a while from pain.

"Uh...Ah...Hurt...s! Let go!"

"No way i can do that! I'm almost come!"

My thrusts are fastened, and his hole started to get used to it.

"Ah! Wha..."

His body started to tremble from pleasure.

"I'm coming...Suzaku..Ah! Ah!"

I hold him tightly and we came together.

I smirked. "Felt good?"

He was still breathing heavily, didn't answer me.

I cared his cheek. "Sorry. I couldn't stop myself."

**"It's okay..."**

**...  
**

"Yeah...That time you said it's okay, and kissed me."

"But...That was really okay... It felt-cough- really good."

I know, his time is already over. My eyes become teary.

"Ne,Lelouch...Tell me the truth, did you love me?"

He tried to smile. "You'll...never be sure about it...this is my curse to...you."

And he fell down.

He left me and his body.

...

"Haha...seriously?"

I turned my face to crowd. And raised my sword.

"You already cursed me...wtih this mask."

Everyone started to yell like crazy.

"But unfortunately, i know your answer, Long time ago, remember? That day, when we slept together...I was pretending actually."

"I heard you said 'I love you' to me."

You'll never know it.

But i know,

You are angry now, your face getting red from embarassment, saying "Damn you, Suzaku! You are a liar!"

Yeah...

I can die from sadness now actually.

But even so, im acting like i am happy.

I'm acting like i am Zero.

That makes me liar, right?

And i will live my life like this. Until my death.

But when that time comes, i'll tell you the truth.

**I love you.**


End file.
